Autism is a neurodevelopmental disorder characterized by abnormal social behavior, communication deficits, and repetitive or stereotyped behaviors. Cumulative prevalence literature suggests that approximately 1 in 1000 children are diagnosed with Autism, and as many as 1 in 150 are diagnosed with one of the Autism Spectrum Disorders (ASDs), including Asperger's Syndrome and PDD-NOS (pervasive developmental disorder not otherwise specified). Economic costs associated with ASDs are estimated at $35 billion/year, including special education services and treatments to reduce symptoms. These estimates do not even factor in the costs associated with lost productivity and specialized care for Autistic individuals once they reach adulthood. A key to developing therapeutic strategies to effectively treat ASDs is a fundamental understanding of the cellular and molecular mechanisms that underlie them. The goal of this grant application is to design an imaging-based screening assay in order to assess whether a group of genes associated with Autism Spectrum Disorders (ASDs) lie in a common signaling pathway. Our approach will not only define key molecular components of the signaling pathway(s) involved in ASDs, but also create a platform for screening small molecule libraries in order to identify potential pharmacotherapies for ASDs. Specifically, we will test the hypothesis that many of the genes mutated in ASD patients function to regulate the formation of complexes between two key synaptic proteins, the transsynaptic cell adhesion molecules Neurexin and Neuroligin, which in turn mediate the maturation, function, and plasticity of excitatory glutamatergic synapses. We will first establish an imaging-based assay to detect and quantify levels of transsynaptic Neurexin/Neuroligin (Nrx/Nlg) complexes. Here, we will combine the technologies of proximity labeling via BirA/AP biotinylation (developed by our collaborator Alice Ting at MIT) to label synaptic Nrx/Nlg complexes, bicistronic vectors to simultaneously introduce two pre- or postsynaptic proteins into the same neuron, and high-resolution quantitative imaging to monitor Nrx/Nlg complex formation. Next, we will evaluate whether at least a subset of ASD-associated genes regulate the formation of synaptic Nrx/Nlg complexes. Specifically, we will create short interfering (si) RNAs against known ASD-associated gene products, and perform a medium-throughput screen to assess whether downregulation of these molecules affects Nrx/Nlg complex formation. Once in place, this assay will be adaptable for automated, higher-throughput screens of siRNA and small molecule libraries, thus enabling the identification of other molecular components of the Nrx/Nlg-based signaling pathway, and of potential drug targets to normalize cognitive function in ASD patients carrying mutations in these genes. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goal of this grant application is to design an imaging-based screening assay in order to assess whether subsets of genes associated with Autism Spectrum Disorders (ASDs) lie in a common signaling pathway. Specifically, we will test the hypothesis that a set of the genes mutated in ASD patients function to regulate the formation of transsynaptic complexes between two key synaptic proteins, the cell adhesion molecules Neurexin and Neuroligin, which in turn mediate the maturation, function, and plasticity of excitatory glutamatergic synapses. In Aim 1, we will establish an imaging-based assay to detect and quantify levels of transsynaptic Neurexin/Neuroligin (Nrx/Nlg) complexes in dissociated hippocampal cultures. Here, we will combine the technologies of proximity labeling via BirA/AP biotinylation (developed by our collaborator Alice Ting at MIT) to label synaptic Nrx/Nlg complexes, bicistronic vectors to simultaneously introduce two pre- or postsynaptic proteins into the same neuron, and high-resolution quantitative imaging to monitor Nrx/Nlg complex formation. In Aim 2, we will evaluate whether ASD-associated genes regulates the formation of synaptic Nrx/Nlg complexes. Specifically, we will create short interfering (si) RNAs for the known ASD-associated gene products, and perform a medium-throughput screen to assess whether downregulation of these molecules affects Nrx/Nlg complex formation. Once in place, this assay will be adaptable for automated, high-throughput screens of siRNA and small molecule libraries, thus enabling the identification of other molecular components of the Nrx/Nlg-based signaling pathway and of potential drug targets to normalize cognitive function in ASD patients carrying mutations in these genes.